Histoire de vies
by PerryAndZacy
Summary: C'est l'histoire de deux amies, danseuses, de leur meilleur ami qui est peut-être plus que ça pour l'une d'elle, d'un élève de science laissé à l'abandon et en mal d'amour, d'un frère envahissant et d'un soeur lunatique, d'un père qui cache un flingue sous son oreiller, d'élèves qui se cache sous toutes les banquettes de Londres. En bref, c'est l'histoire de vies bien déjantées.


**Prologue: Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait hier soir ? **

PDV: Brook O'Connor

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel de Londres lorsque je me réveillai avec un affreux mal de tête. J'étais avachie dans mon lit, enfin, je crois, avec la sensation qu'un objet (un corps ?) m'écrasais. Je tourne la tête vers cette masse et reconnu ma meilleure amie, Haylay, couchée sur le dos en travers de mon lit, une jambe écrasant mon ventre et sa tête penchant dangereusement vers le vide. Je remarquai également que du popcorn parsemait sa chevelure blonde ainsi que la mienne rousse.

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait hier soir ? Ah oui, Pyjama-Party, pour fêter notre dernier mois de cours avant les vacances ! Je relève donc ma tête vers la table de chevet et attrape mon Iphone, histoire de savoir quelle heure il est et …

_« Haylay, réveilles-toi on est à la bourre! »_Criais-je en la secouant, étant soudainement parfaitement réveillée.

_« Laisse-moi dormir Brooky, on est dimanche, on a session à midi. »_ Grogna-t-elle avant de se rendormir, me balançant au passage son pied dans la figure.

Le dit pied m'envoya donc valser dans ma table de chevet qui faillit se renverser sur mon chat, Miguel, qui de peur sauta sur Brandon, son Golden Retriver qui se mit à aboyer fortement, réveillant ainsi la totalité de la maisonnée. Je sortis donc de mon lit en massant mon crâne douloureux et pestant contre ma meilleure amie qui dormait de nouveaux comme une masse quand cet auburn (oui oui, auburn) de John passa sa tête par l'embrasure de la porte.

_« Félicitation sœurette, vous venez d'établir un nouveaux record »_ Me lança-t-il en guise de bonjour.

_« Bonjour à toi aussi Jo' »_

Bien entendu, Lyvia, la sœur d'Haylay passa aussi sa tête à travers l'embrasure et la posa sur celle de mon frère, ses cheveux blonds complètement décoiffés et ses yeux verts yeux cernés.

_« Hello les miss, quoi de neuf ? » _Chantonna-t-elle.

_« J'vais surement avoir un bleu à cause du pied de ta sœur mais tout baigne. Et toi, tu m'as l'air bien crevée, t'as fait des galipettes toutes la nuit avec Jo' ou quoi ? »_

Les deux plus vieux rougirent fortement avant de grommeler des trucs genre _t'es trop conne _avant de redescendre à la cuisine d'où un doux fumet commençait à émaner.

PDV : Haylay Williams

Je me réveillai en sentant une bonne odeur de… PANCAKES ! En moins de temps qu'il faut pour dire _Ouf,_ je descendis déjà les escaliers en courant et en hurlant: _« À table !» _Bien sûr, ce qui devait arriver, arriva, un grand _«boum»_ retentit dans toute la maison et je me retrouvai assise sur les fesses. Brook arriva en courant.

_« Mais, qu'est-ce que tu as foutu? » _me demanda-t-elle en essayant tant bien que mal de contenir son rire.

_« J'ai loupé une marche… »_ Lui répondis-je très sérieusement.

_« Mais… comment t'as fait ? »_ Me demanda ma meilleure amie.

_« Bah, c'est pas de ma faute ! Elle n'était pas là hier soir! »_

Brook m'aida à me relever pour que nous puissions manger avec nos parents et le reste de nos familles.

Nous étions tranquillement en train de déjeuner devant Bob l'éponge. Quand Brook me dit :

_« Haylay ? »_

_« Oui ? »_

_« Il est 11h30 ! »_

_« Et ? »_

_« Nous devons rejoindre Lucas à la cafeteria à 12h ! »_

_« Et ? »_

_« Il nous faut une demi-heure pour nous habiller. »_

_« Et…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH »_

Nous courrions en haut nous habiller. Je mis mon t-shirt rose Nerd que Brook m'avait offert avec un short en jeans et me coiffa rapidement d'une queue de cheval basse et Brook de son:

En arrivant à la cafeteria, Lucas qui n'est autre que notre meilleur ami avec lequel nous formions le trio d'or de notre club de danse nous attendait à notre table habituelle. Je m'assis à côté de lui et Brook se mis en face. Lucas et Brook parlait de la crise économique pendant que je tentais temps bien que mal de me remémorer notre chorégraphie pour le gala de charité auquel nous participons dans une semaine. Je décida donc de faire mon activité favorite: ennuyer Lucas. J'aperçus alors sont GSM dans sa poche j'approchai ma main tout doucement et au moment où ma main toucha enfin son GSM, celui-ci vibra. Lucas voulu prendre son GSM mais à la place il prit ma main. Je levai ma tête et plongea donc mes yeux dans les siens.

Point de vue externe

Pendant que les deux « meilleurs amis » se dévoraient du regard. Brook attrapa la limonade de Lucas et commença à la siroter en pensant : _« Génial et_ _c'est reparti pour les feux de l'amour ! _». Alors que Brook sirotais tranquillement sa limonade, des élèves de leur cours de science sortirent de derrière la banquette avec leurs pop-corn et leurs boissons. Ils regardèrent toute cette scène avec grande attention jusqu'à ce que nos deux tourtereaux revinrent enfin à la réalité.

PDV : Haylay Williams

Je réussi enfin à décrocher mes yeux des siens. Je me retournai et vis Brook avec un des élèves du club science dont j'ai oublié le nom.

Notre rousse préférée se retourna vers lui en lui demandant pourquoi il n'était pas partis avec les autres.

_« Oh… Je n'avais même pas vu qu'ils étaient partis… Je peux rester avec vous ? » _Lui répondis-t-il.

_« Euh, ouais si tu veux. Je suis Brooklinn, mais tout le monde m'appelle Brook et voici Haylay et Lucas»_ Lui présenta Brook.

_« Moi c'est Isaac »_

Je pris alors la parole : _« Bon les gars, on va vous laissez parce que on a notre répétition générale pour le Gala de charité. ! »_

Sur ses mots, nous nous levons et après les avoir salué partons vers la salle de danse. Après avoir bien répété et s'être donnée à fond, nous traversâmes la salle pour rejoindre la porte des vestiaires mais, maladroite comme je suis. Je me suis prise le pied dans un banc et je me suis étalée de tout mon long ! Bien sûr, à ce moment Isaac ouvrit la porte me regarda, regarda Brook et ressortît en haussant les épaules. Quelques secondes après la porte se rouvrit de nouveau laissant apparaître Lucas. Celui-ci me regarda aussi mais avant de partir comme un lâche, il me demanda si je ne m'étais pas faite mal. Brook passa à côté de moi mais je lui criai : _« Tu n'aurais pas envie de m'aider ? »_ Et elle me répondit tout sourire: _« Même pas en rêve. » _Avant de partir suivie de Lucas qui pouffait_._ Je me releva alors par mes propres moyens et courut dans les escaliers pour les rattraper. Nous fîmes le voyage jusqu'à la maison en rigolant comme des fous sortie d'un asile.


End file.
